the_messengerfandomcom-20200213-history
Bamboo Creek
|border_with = Forlorn Temple Catacombs Howling Grotto |enemies = Blue Kappa Green Kappa Ountarde Ranged Kappa Scurubu Skelout Wallaxer Wanderer |soundtrack = Bamboo Boogaloo (Bamboo Creek) Bamboo Boogaloo II (Bamboo Creek) }} Bamboo Creek is the fifth area of The Messenger. It is a bamboo forest filled with rivers, waterfalls, and extensive platform and pulley systems. The west side of Bamboo Creek is accessed from the Catacombs, and the east side leads to Howling Grotto. The northwestern section of Bamboo Creek borders with Forlorn Temple, but it is only possible to traverse from Forlorn Temple to Bamboo Creek and not the other way around due to a gate. Appearance Bamboo Creek is filled with green bamboo trees growing out of light brown dirt. There are light blue rivers and waterfalls. Close to the ground, the background is filled with long stalks of bamboo, but as Ninja climbs higher into the sky, it reveals a light blue sky with white clouds. Items 8-Bit * After Ninja gains the power to freely time travel, he can Wingsuit across the large waterfall room near the end of the level to reach a platforming segment that leads to Claustro the Phobekin. Power Seals :For the main article, see Power Seals. Linear Power Seal #1 At the bottom of a long vertical room is a death gap that is crossed by a moving platform with a switch. At the other side of the gap is a breakable block. Cross the gap and break the block to reach the Power Seal room. Hit switches to lift up walls and avoid moving spike platforms to reach the Power Seal. Final Power Seal #2 In 16-bit, in the first room with a shop, head left of the shop to reach the Power Seal room. Hit switches to lift up walls, and avoid moving spike platforms to reach the Power Seal. Power Seal #3 In 16-bit, in the first room with an enormous elevator, hit the elevator's switch a few times to lift it upwards. Drop below the elevator and into the Power Seal room that has a checkpoint. Hit the switch to lift up a wall and Cloudstep off of pulley lanterns while avoiding spikes and swinging spikeballs to reach the Power Seal. The Shopkeeper's Dialogue Current area About Time Shards Any stories to share? :For the main article, see The Shopkeeper's Stories. Level boss Trivia * The "Devolver Public Access: The Messenger-Sneak Peek" video depicts an alternative final screen for Bamboo Creek, which heavily resembled Howling Grotto.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RbotY4UNko8&t=3875 * Bamboo Creek lyrics were written by the game's music composer, Rainbowdragoneyes. Game programmer, Sylvain Cloutier, shared the first stance of the lyrics in the official The Messenger Discord server, and some time later, Rainbowdragoneyes dropped off the second stanza. I like Chinese food Chinese food is good for you I like to eat Chinese food And Chinese food is yummy too If you like me too You will bring me Chinese food Because it is so yummy did I mention I like Chinese food Achievements :For the main article, see Achievements. Gallery General ExitIcon_BambooCreek.png|Bamboo Creek's tiny map icon. Bamboo Creek Concept Art.jpg|Concept art of the waterfall moment in Bamboo Creek. 8-Bit Rooms Bamboo Creek 8-Bit Overworld Map.png|Full overworld map of 8-bit Bamboo Creek. Bamboo Creek 8-Bit Room 1.png Bamboo Creek 8-Bit Room 2.png Bamboo Creek 8-Bit Room 3.png Bamboo Creek 8-Bit Room 4.png Bamboo Creek 8-Bit Room 5.png Bamboo Creek 8-Bit Room 6.png Bamboo Creek 8-Bit Room 7.png Bamboo Creek 8-Bit Room 8.png Bamboo Creek 8-Bit Room 9.png Bamboo Creek 8-Bit Room 10.png Bamboo Creek 8-Bit Room 11.png Bamboo Creek 8-Bit Room 12.png Bamboo Creek 8-Bit Room 13.png Bamboo Creek 8-Bit Room 14.png Bamboo Creek 8-Bit Room 15.png Bamboo Creek 8-Bit Room 16.png Bamboo Creek 8-Bit Room 17.png Bamboo Creek 8-Bit Room 18.png Bamboo Creek 8-Bit Room 19.png Bamboo Creek 8-Bit Room 20.png Bamboo Creek 8-Bit Room 21.png Bamboo Creek 8-Bit Room 22.png Bamboo Creek 8-Bit Room 23.png Bamboo Creek 8-Bit Room 24.png Bamboo Creek 8-Bit Room 25.png Bamboo Creek 8-Bit Room 26.png Interactive Locations Map References ru:Бамбуковый ручей Category:Locations